Til Death Do We Drabble
by Rot Engel
Summary: Silent Hill Drabbles and short one shots, varying from Pyramid Head x James, to Valtiel x James.
1. Bones : Pyramid Head x James

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations or game, and I am not representative of Konami or Silent Hill. They respectfully belong to them, and as such I am making no money.**_

**Bones : Pyramid Head x James**

James turned his green eyes to the sky as it began to become overcast with dark black clouds; he fell back from where he crouched on his knees to his butt when a big fat rain drop fell into one of his eyes. "Oww..." he complained softly, covering the half of his face with his hands. He heard the telltale grinding noise of a large sword against the cement street and jumped up with a giddy smile. _'He's coming!'_ the human reached down to his knees and wiped away the mud that had been there from kneeling in the ground picking up the pale bones that had been set out for several months to leave the skin and muscle to decay off of.

He placed the bones in his pocket and ran down the street to search for the source of the noise. He grinned widely when he saw the large figure dragging his sword down the street.

James gave a girly squeal and started running to him.

**/JAMES/**

The man addressed from under the Pyramid.

The blonde man grinned like a child and fished the bones from his pocket and held them up to the other. "I found these!" he giggled madly.

**/WHAT DO YOU HAVE?/**

the dark one asked, speaking as if the full grown man was a child- perhaps he was, he'd only recently been 'born'.

"I found these bones, I thought you might want them." James whispered, as the man took the bones from his much smaller hands.

Pyramid Head appeared to be examining them then spoke again, **/I'LL FIND USE FOR THEM/**

James supposed this was the closest to a 'thank you' he'd be getting, and was quite pleased with himself.

He'd been able to do something that was to Pyramid Head's liking!

He suppressed a giggle of happiness- but just barely.

**/COME, YOU MUST FIND SHELTER.../**

Pyramid Head told the man, the monsters were soon to be roaming the street and even now that James was marked his safety couldn't be completely assured just yet... Pyramid Head wouldn't dare make the mistake of doing something that could jepordize his twin...

He gave a soft chuckle of his own- a foreign feeling bubbling inside of the monster. Things would work out... He wouldn't have to kill anything for his happiness this time...

_March 13, 2008 9:03 PM_


	2. Cell : Pyramid Head x James

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations or game, and I am not representative of Konami or Silent Hill. They respectfully belong to them, and as such I am making no money.**_

**Cell : Pyramid Head x James**

**/JAMES/**

The name reverberated off the walls in the row of jail cells. James fell back in surprise- though he knew he should have expected the voice.

**/LOCKED IN A CAGE ARE WE?/**

James growled in frustration, pulling on the bars of the jail cell door to no avail...

It was stuck.

"Apparently!" he yelled angrily at the unseen figure.

**/DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME, I'M NOT THE ONE THAT PUT YOU THERE/**

James frowned, knowing this was true. "Yeah...", he started to speak but stopped, "But... your minions did!" James said, growling as he pulled on the door again.

**/WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN CONTROL THEM?/**

"You control everything..." the human replied, defeated he hung his head between the bars.

**/NO JAMES, THAT'S ONLY YOU/**

James could feel a hand caressing his face now and looked up to his master's figure in the shadows. James pushed his arms through the bars to grip onto the butchers apron.

"Let me out of here!" James hissed, his knuckles white as he tightened his grip.

**/STEP BACK/**

Pyramid Head commanded and James took a few hesitant steps back and watched as his master ripped the door off.

James ran up and pressed his thin his into the others as he nuzzled his face into the chest. He gently beat his fists against the muscular chest, "How DARE you let them lock me up like that?!" James growled.

**/IT WAS A RATHER ENTICING SIGHT/**

James gave a soft smile at the other.

**/YOU'RE A LUCKY HUMAN, JAMES/**

A strong hand tilted the human's chin upwards as Pyramid Head stooped over some to pull the man's face under the helmet and place a soft kiss on the unresisting lips.

**/IF IT WERE ANYONE ELSE/**

Yes, it seemed the Red Pyramid trained his human well, responding correctly to each of his advances as a long snake like tongue passed through James's welcoming lips.

**/THEY'D BE DEAD/**

_**March 14, 2008 8:15 AM**_


	3. Restless Dreams : Valtiel x James

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations or game, and I am not representative of Konami or Silent Hill. They respectfully belong to them, and as such I am making no money.**_

**Restless Dreams: Valtiel x James**

James sat at his desk, his arms were folded and his head rest on his arms; his eyes were closed and his breathing faint as he was in sleep.

A soft arm gripped around his upper arm, but James was too far to notice the other presence. The figure was near his height, face hidden by a mask- and with a spasmodic twitch occurring every few moments.

He hovered over the dozing man, pressing his chest into the back. He felt the other presence wake in his grasp, the man giving a soft gasp. "Who-who are you?" he whispered, but the stranger did not speak, only made several odd keening noises at the man.

"KEKEKE..." like laughter.

James tried to stand but the body kept him sitting, the gloved hands moving to the humans face. Caressing his cheeks as he moved to cover the eyes.

_/I'm not your Mary.../_

The voice whispered to him.

Mary... His wife... She'd been dead for three years now... Because of that damn disease...

"What do you want?" James asked, his voice weaker now.

_/We want you to join us... In Silent Hill.../_

Silent Hill? The town Mary and him had stayed in?

The figure spun the chair, turning James to face him.

James gasped looking at the masked figure; he reached out to touch it but strong hands held them away.

The face neared his, a long tongue came from between the slits at what was presumed the mouth, impossibly long- it ran across James's resisting lips as he tried to struggle to get away, but the hands held him down.

The tongue managed to get between the lips and ran through James's mouth, down his throat.

'Oh god, it's burning me.' James thought, he could feel his insides burn. A fiery white pain that threatened to scaled him from inside to out.

The pain intensified until-

James sat up from where he napped at his desk. He rubbed his eyes, "It was a nightmare..." he whispered, and stretched; he stopped mid stretch seeing an envelope where his hands were on the desk... '_James_' the neat font said... It was Mary's writing...

He ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter in his late wife's neat lettering.

'_In my restless dreams... I see that town... Silent Hill.'_

"Valtiel..." James whispered breathlessly... He wasn't even sure how he knew the name... But he knew it was the man from his nightmare...and the cause of all this mess...

_**March 16, 2008 1:37 AM**_


	4. Slut : Valtiel x James

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations or game, and I am not representative of Konami or Silent Hill. They respectfully belong to them, and as such I am making no money.**_

**Valtiel x James : Slut**

James bent down by the body, receiving an apartment gate key when he checked the pockets.

_/James…/_

A voice whispered, causing James to jump up and hold the piece of wood at ready.

"Who's out there?" he called out, his voice weak with fear.

_/James honey, don't be afraid…/_

The voice called again, it was male, James determined now.

"What do you want?" James tried again and a figure began to emerge from the shadows.

The body twitched, steps fluid and graceful like a dancer as it approached him.

_/You…/_ the voice confirmed and James was pulled into a tight grip.

_/I'm going to swallow your skin; chew your soft tissue into ash…/_

END

_**2:22 PM March 26, 2008**_


	5. The Watch : Pyramid Head x James

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations or game, and I am not representative of Konami or Silent Hill. They respectfully belong to them, and as such I am making no money.**

**The Watch : Pyramid Head x James**

The Red Pyramid head just stared at the human silently.

James knew, even without prompting what the other wanted. He looked down at the single pure white rose that stood weakly in the dirt he put around it in an attempt to rescue it before standing to look at the God.

**/YOU HAVE DONE WELL JAMES/**

The Pyramid Head complimented.

**/YOU DESERVE A REWARD OF YOUR OWN/**

The blonde smiled softly before silently approaching his master; a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the bloody, butcher apron clad chest.

A watch suddenly dangled in front of James's face and he reached out and snatched it- Pyramid Head allowed the disobedience just this once.

James held the timepiece to his chest a moment before looking at it.

**12:09 04/08**

He'd only been here six hours?! He held the watch to his ear only to confirm that it was indeed operating correctly.

"How- -" he started.

**/YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND/**

James gave a soft nod, this place was so full of mysteries- but at least… now he had his watch.

_**March 12, 2008 4:20 PM**_


End file.
